1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheelchairs and, more particularly, to a wheelchair having grow-tabs which permit the width of the wheelchair to be varied without varying its height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheelchairs are provided in various sizes to accommodate the physiology of various wheelchair occupants. Wheelchairs are generally manufactured in a variety of fixed sizes or custom made to a single fixed size. Such wheelchairs commonly have welded joints, which permanently affix various frame members together. Such wheelchairs are not readily adjustable and may require frequent replacement if the physiology of the wheelchair occupant changes.
Accordingly, some wheelchairs are adapted to accommodate physiological changes in the wheelchair occupant. For example, some wheelchair frames include interchangeable parts which permit the wheelchair to be widened, the seat to be lengthened or raised, and the seat back to be extended. Such a wheelchair is deficient in that it is often lacking in structural integrity. In addition, the interchangeable parts have little value in a secondary market. Moreover, rapid advances in technology lead to the eventual discontinuation in wheelchairs which further render interchangeable parts obsolete. Such parts result in economical and ecological waste.
Mounting cushions and pads on full-size wheelchair frames are viable alternatives to interchanging parts. However, some wheelchair occupants, typically children, tend to be much smaller than the wheelchair. This significantly affects the wheelchair occupant's ability to effectively use the wheelchair.
In addition to the foregoing deficiencies, wheelchairs often include parts which are specifically designed for the left side or the right side of the wheelchair. Parts for the left side are not interchangeable with the parts for the right side, and vice versa. This lack of interchangeability of parts results in an increase in manufacturing cost and complexity, and an increase in inventory requirements. In the case of interchangeable parts, separate inventories are necessary for parts for use on the left and right sides of the wheelchair.
Another deficiency remains with regard to the ability of portable wheelchairs to accommodate growth. Portable wheelchairs generally include frame which are foldable to permit the wheelchair to be easily transported. This enables the wheelchair occupant to conveniently travel to various locations. Portable wheelchairs commonly found in the prior art typically include opposing side frames having upper and lower side rails. The side frames are joined together by a cross-brace. The cross-brace includes a pair of members pivotally joined together to form an X-shaped configuration. Opposing ends of the cross-brace are pivotally mounted to the seat frame. Portable wheelchairs, like rigid wheelchairs, may also accommodate physiological changes in the wheelchair occupant. Such wheelchairs generally include a cross-brace which is adjustable to vary the width of the wheelchair. The adjustment typically includes a vertical component as well as a horizontal component. Hence, an adjustment in the width of the wheelchair results in a corresponding adjustment in its height. Accordingly, a second adjustment is often necessary to correct the height of the wheelchair.
What is needed is a wheelchair that overcomes the foregoing deficiencies. In particular, a wheelchair is needed which has grow-tabs that permit the width of a wheelchair to be easily adjusted without affecting its height.